cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Banks
Jonathan Banks (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''48 Hrs. (1982)'' [Algren]: Shot to death by James Remar after James forces Nick Nolte to give up his gun. (as Jonathan was already dying from being shot in the chest/side moments earlier by James). (Thanks to Michael) *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984)'' [Lizardo Hospital Guard]: Neck snapped by John Lithgow. *''Beverly Hills Cop (1984)'' [Zack, Maitland's Thug]: Shot to death by Eddie Murphy (causing him to crash into a glass cabinet in the process) in Steven Berkoff's home. (Thanks to Robert) *''Gremlins (1984)'' [Deputy Brent]: Possibly killed in a car crash, along with Scott Brady, after the gremlins disconnect the brakes on their patrol car. (Their fate is unclear in the film) (Thanks to Tommy) * Cold Steel'' (1987)' [''Iceman]: Shot to death, along with Adam Ant and Sy Richardson, in a shoot-out with Brad Davis. (Thanks to Michael) *''Don't Touch My Daughter ''(Nightmare) (1991) [Ryter]: Killed by Victoria Principal in self-defense. (Thanks to Michael) *Freejack (1992)'' [Mark Michelette]: Shot to death by Mick Jagger just as Jonathan is about to shoot Emilio Estevez. (Thanks to Robert and Neil) *Boiling Point (1993)' [''Max Waxman]: Killed by either Viggo Mortensen or Wesley Snipes. *''Body Shot'' (1993) [Simon Devereaux/Blake Donner]: Killed by either Robert Patrick or Ray Wise. *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995)'' [Scotty]: Killed in a train crash/explosion. (Thanks to Michael) *''Dark Breed'' (1996) [Joseph Shay]: Killed in an explosion caused by Jack Scalia. (Thanks to ND) *''R.S.V.P'' (2002) [Walter Franklin]: Beaten to death with a cane (along with Grace Zabriskie) by Rick Otto in the hallway, just as Jonathan and Grace are about to get into the elevator. *''Bullet (2014)'' [Carlito Kane]: Shot to death by Danny Trejo. *''Mudbound (2017)'' [Pappy]: Smothered with a pillow by his son (Garrett Hedlund) as revenge for mutilating Jason Mitchell. *''The Commuter (2018)'' [Walt]: Pushed in front of an oncoming bus by an unseen individual in Vera Farmiga's order as Liam Neeson watches from a nearby train. *''Redbad'' (2018) [Pepijn]: Dies from an illness while surrounded by his family and friends. TV Deaths *''The Night They Took Miss Beautiful'' (1978; TV film) [Buck]: Killed in a plane crash when Gary Collins deliberately steers their plane into the ocean, just as the screen fades to red. (Thanks to Michael) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Lost Love'' (1987 TV) [Luke Dickson]: Hit on the head (off-screen) when he leaned against a dresser after getting hit with an urn by Jean Simmons in his motel room. His body is shown afterwards when Gene Barry discovers him. *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: Under Color of Authority'' (1994)]] [Mako]: Decapitated with a sword by Stan Kirsch at the end of a fight. *''Tales from the Crypt: The Assassin (1994)'' [William]: Stabbed in the eye with a high-heeled shoe pinning him to a wall by Shelley Hack. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Diagnosis: Murder: Murder by Remote (2000)'' '[''Bruce Locatelli]: Is killed by gas in his bedroom while he was sleeping and all windows and doors we're shot. This was done by the computersystem which controlled his house and which was his invention. It is later revealed that he himself programmed his own murder but intended to be safed by his maid who was late at this particular morning because of a traffic jam. By doing so he wanted to draw suspicion in a series of similar murders on to a competitor in software buisness. *Alias: The Telling (2003)' [''NSA Deputy Director Brandon]: Shot to death in an ambush by Ron Rifkin's henchmen. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Day Break: What If They Find Him? ''(2006) [Conrad Detweiler]: Buried alive when his own men use a dump truck to pour a truckload of sand over him, after shooting him in the legs. (His death is undone when the time-loop cycle begins again.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Ghost Whisperer: Friendly Neighbourhood Ghost (2006)'' [Lyle Chase]: Plays a ghost who finally moves on at the end of an episode. *''Day Break: What If It's Him?'' (2007) [Conrad Detweiler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself with a shotgun in his home. (In this final episode, the time-loop has been broken, so his death is now permanent.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Breaking Bad: Say My Name (2012)'' [Mike Ehrmantraut]: Shot in the stomach by Bryan Cranston; he dies after crawling out of his car and sitting by a lake while talking to Cranston. His body is seen in the next episode Gliding Over All as Cranston and Jesse Plemons prepare to dissolve his body in an acid tub. *''Body of Proof: Daddy Issues (2013)'' [Detective Glenn Fitz]: Shot by Lorraine Toussaint. *''The Lizzie Borden Chronicles: Flowers (2015) '[Mr. Flowers]: Shot in the chest by Christina Ricci. *Community: Basic Email Security (2015)' [''Buzz Hickey]: Dies (off screen) from unspecified circumstances before the episode begins. Although Jonathan left the show in the prior season, an email seen on Jim Rash's computer has the subject line "Buzz Hickey Memorial Services" indicated his fate. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue 1947 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:Death scenes by being hit by a car Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Beverly Hills Cop Cast Members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by pillow Category:Disney Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by mutilation Category:Netflix Stars Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Modern Family cast members Category:Actors who died in Chris Columbus Movies Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:Diagnosis: Murder Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by combat